New Trust
by rockerckick08
Summary: Rory goes through a traumitizing event and need someone to save her.Their new trust eventually brings them into a relationship....First Trory fic, PLEASE R


A/N: Hey guys! Ok so I know its been quite some time since being on and updating, but I lost my internet for a long time. But if you all will bare with me here I will try my hardest to start updating on ALL my stories. But first I just have to post this new story cus it has been floating around in my head all year! Thanks for all your reviews for my past stories and I hope you continue to review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks! R&R!!!

WARNING! Contains some adult content and language, not meant for children's eyes.

CHAPTER ONE, Her hero:

Rory quickly grabbed her Chemistry book out from her locker and headed to her class room, determination to not fight with Tristan or Paris on her mind. She entered the class room exactly two minutes early and thankfully sat down in her regular spot and opened her book up, finally pulling out last week's homework assignment out.

The teacher walked into the room and resumed his position behind his desk, he himself pulling out some papers from his brief case and then looking down at them, appearing to be in deep concentration. Just then Paris walked into the room, Maddy and Loise trailing behind her looking bored. She walked over to her desk that sat next to Rory's and sat down sneering over at her. "Came back for the last semester eh?" She asked snottily. " I would've thought you realized that you're never going to make it in this school by now and went back to your little country hick school."

Rory just simply rolled her eyes and turned to face Paris. "Look Paris, don't you think you are being just a bit dramatic? I mean, maybe you ARE smarter than me, and maybe you will get into Harvard and I wont, but I really want to go to Harvard so I will continue to come to school every day until I graduate. Okay? So why don't we just make a truce and not fight all the time, please?" She asked, hoping Paris would agree so they could stop with all the childish arguing all the time.

Paris looked a little stunned but after a moment she nodded and spoke. "Fine. But I AM going to Harvard, and if you do somehow end up there, you better stay out of my way, just like here at Chilton understand?" She said, sticking her hand out for Rory to shake.

Rory shook her hand and smiled to herself. "Deal. Now, lets just, pay attention to class huh?" She said, turning and looking toward the teacher who was standing up, no doubt getting ready to start speaking. Paris nodded and turned toward the front of the class as well.

15 minutes later the door opened and in walked Tristan. The teacher looked over at him unpleasantly. "Ah well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. Mr. Du'Grey, Do you have anything to say that would explain a reason for you'r tardiness?" He asked snottily.

Tristan smiled at the teacher. "I know that there is no excuse for being late, Mr. Connally, But My Grand Mother just had a stroke and my dad called me and I just had to find out if she was okay. I'm so sorry, it wont happen again, sir." He said, staring down at his hands intently.

So you are telling me that if I call your father right now that he will tell me he just called you to tell you that your Grand mother just had a stroke?" He asked, staring at Tristan, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

" Yes , sir." He replied quickly with no hesitation.

"Well then, you may have a seat." Mr. Connally instructed him before going back to the studies.

Rory could fell someone watching her and turned to see who it was, _of course, its Tristan _She thought to herself opon seeing him staring at her, smirking when she looked at him.

She turned her attention back to what the teacher was saying and started taking notes, feeling incredibly uncomfortable what with Tristans eyes on her. She then turned and glanced at P{aris only to see her glaring back at Rory. Just then the bell rang snd everyone started exiting the class room.

Out in the hall way before Rory could even head to her locker, Paris walked up, grabbing her arm. "I said to stay out of my way, Gilmore. That includes staying away from Tristan. You get it?" She asked, still glaring.

"Paris, what are you talking about? I have absolutely NO interest in Tristan what so ever, okay? So you don't have to worry about it." Rory explained to her, pulling her arm back out of Paris' grip.

Paris nodded, her glare lightening. "Fine then, lets just keep it that way then, huh?" She said walking away.

Before Rory knew it, school was out and She headed to her locker where she stood for a good five minutes trying to get her locker open so she could get her things and go home. She felt a presence behind her and spun around to see Tristan no more then a half a foot away from her. He baged her locker twice and it popped open easily. "There you go, Mare." He said, smirking as she stared up silently at him.

He tucked a piece of her coffee colored hair behind her ear and started walking away backwards, still smirking. "See you later, Mary." He said, rounding the corner.

Rory shook her head and turned to her locker, stunned at how easily he could get Bert to open up but it took her five minutes of trying and it wouldn't open. She grabbed her jacket and then shut her locker, heading for the parking lot where she knew her mom was waitng for her.

She entered the parking lot and instead of seeing Lorelai, She saw Dean and jogged over to his big green truck happily. "Dean, what are you doing here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed. "I came to surprise you. Surprise." He said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Well, I am definetly surprised. " She said, once they pulled out of their embrace. "Come on, lets blow this joint!" she s He started the engine and started backinaid, smiling as she walked around the truck, hopping inside it.

"Sounds good to me. How does a late lunch at Luke's sound?" He asked, holding up a big bag of take out from Luke's and pointing at the to go cups full of his magical coffee. "We can go to the park and have a picnic." He suggested.

"Oh yeah, sounds great!" She said, smiling at him happily.

Dean nodded and started the engine, backing out of the parking space ever so slowly.

* * *

About thirty minutes later they pulled up to the deserted park and They hopped out. He walked around the back and climbed into the bed of his truck, laying out a giant comforter and some pillows. He set the bags of food and the coffee down in there and then helped Rory into the back.

"Aw, Dean. This looks wonderful, Thank you." She smiled, sitting down next to him and taking a sip of her coffee.

"No problem. I do it because I love you." He said, unwrapping their burgers and giving her a container with Apple pie inside it. "And I do that because I love you too." He said, referring to the pie.

"And I love you, too." She said, taking a big bite of her burger and smiling at him.

About 15 minutes later they had finished eating and Rory was laying her head on Deans chest, thinking about how perfect everything seemed at that moment. Dean kissed her and she responded after a moment. He deepened the kiss and before she knew it, he was laying on top of her and they were full on making out.

His had trailed his hand down from her face to her breast and starting massaging it. She now felt only slightly comfortable with this since they had only just recently gotten that far, but she continued to kiss him, her hands entangled in his hair. He then lowered his hand to the hem of her shirt and started sliding his hands under it towards her almost bare breast. Feeling her up from atop her shirt was one thing, but she definetly wasn't ready for under her shirt.

She pulled out of the kiss and shoved his hand away some. "Dean, stop." She said, " I'm not ready for this. Slow down." She said, pulling away from him a little.

"Rory, just relax." He commanded quietly. He began kissing her and when he did it took her a moment , but she responded. He climbed even more on top of her and his hand went back to unde her shirt and she pulled her head back out of the kiss.

"Dean. Stop it." He didn't stop though and then tried kissing her again., she tried to pull away, but couldn't. "Stop!" She yelled through the kiss. But again, he didn't.

Instead he only got a little rougher and then he removed his hand from under her shirt and started sliding it under her skirt, starting to pull her panties down. She tried screaming, but it didn't come out right. He then stopped kissing her and she took the second it took for his face to switch positions with his hand to scream loudly. He started to rip her shirt open and ended up ripping the buttons off in the process. She tried to fight him off, but she couldn't, he was to strong.

Tears were now streaming down her face and she couldn't scream. She then bite his hand and screamed as loud as she possibly could. He reached back and smacked her hard across the face before once again placing his hand over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" He said with malice in his voice.

He completely managed to get her panties down and started on the fly to his pants. She started kicking and trying to get him off but couldn't so she once again bite his hand this time draming blood and screamed again. "HELP!!"

HE smacked her so hard this time that her vision went blurry and she felt disoriented. Then suddenly Dean was ripped off of her with force, and she could barely even see straight enough to recognize who it was who had torn him away from her. She saw Tristan's face and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Rory awakened and instantly felt a sharp pain in her head, she opened her eyes and looked around , sitting up quickly, becoming dizzy. She saw Tristan and was so confused. _Where's Dean? What happened?_

"Where is Dean?" she asked shakily, scared.

"It's okay, He is knocked out." He replied, scooting so he was sitting across from her in the bed of the truck.

She looked down and realized her shirt was open do to the fact that dean had ripped it, and instantly tried to cover herself. He took off his sweater and handed it to her. "Here, put this on." He said, concern in his eyes that Rory could tell was sincere. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, tears instantly brimming her ocean blue eyes. "No!" She cried, her whole body quivering. " H-he w-was going t-to ra-pe me!!" She managed in between sobs.

"Shh…I know." He said, moving next to her, gently pulling her to him, cradling her to his chest while she cried. "He'll never hurt you again. I promise." He said, shushing her gently as sobs racked her small body.

"H-he, hit me and I couldn't- couldn't do a-anything!" She managed through her tears.

"It's okay, It'll be alright." He said, stroking her back lightly.

" t-tried to f-fight him, but I-I couldn't…"

"I know, Mare, I know." He said, his heart breaking at the sight of her.

"Thank y-you, Trist-an…..Thank y-you." She said, hugging him like her life depended on it.

"No. No you don't have anything to thank me for. I'm here for you Mare," He whispered gently. "I'm here for you."

A/N: Okay so??? What do you guys think??? Please R&R! Tell me if you want me to .


End file.
